Diplomacy
by onpedestal123
Summary: Baine heads over to Highmountain on his first diplomatic journey and gets taught something for himself. BainexLasan, Yaoi, Oneshot. First fic, would love some feedback!


Hey Internet! This is my first fic on the site so I'd love some feedback! If people like it I'll continue to do more :)

I couldnt help but write a fic after Blizz updated Baine's model, so here it is!

All characters copyrighted to Blizzard. Enjoy!

Baine Bloodhoof had only met the Highmountain Tauren in person a couple times, but it was wonderous how much of a kinship he felt with their people. They were a similar people, separated for so many years, and finally, now, after the Legion was defeated, he had the honour given to him by Sylvanas of inviting their whole tribe to join the forces of the Horde. He was always the youngest Horde leader, and he had always felt that his fellow leaders, especially Saurfang, Sylvanas, and Vol'jin before he passed always thought of his father as a greater leader than he. Baine was more soft-spoken, thoughtful, and diplomatic - very common amongst the tauren, but Baine thought to himself that if he were able to convince the Highmountain to throw their lot in with the Horde, he'd finally prove that diplomacy and his methods were equal to that of his fellow leaders.

Baine's hooves touched down upon Thunder Totem just as the sun was setting, and many Highmountain tauren, and their leaders - Mayla Highmountain, Jale Rivermane, and Lasan Skyhorn, were all there to greet him. "It has been a long journey, let me take your pack" offered Lasan, as he approached Baine, dismounting from his wyvern. Although Baine packed much, the larger, muscular Skyhorn leader made a show of lifting his bags, slinging them across his shoulder, and slinging them across his muscular back - Baine could not help but notice his muscles of his back flexing. "Come, let me show you to your quarters, it's late, and we can start our dicussions tomorrow.", offered Mayla, snapping Baine out of his trance, to which Baine replied "Yes, yes, um, right, thank you for your offer", out of the corner of his eye, Baine noticed Lasan smirk, as though he had noticed his earlier gestures.

His room was of the highest quality, not similar to the ones at home in Thunder Bluff. Exquisite leather rugs, ancient tauren paintings on the wall, a warm bed to sleep in, and a roaring fire were his amenities in Thunder Totem, and Baine found himself able to relax before going to bed. But as Baine just was settled into his lodgings, he heard a knock on his door. Baine reluctantly opened it, to see Lasan smiling there. "Ah, Baine, it looks like you've been settling in well here?" Lasan asked warmly as he slung his arm around the young tauren as though he were a good friend. "Why yes, of course, thank you for your hospitality. It makes it quite easier for our meetings tomorrow" stammered Baine nervously, as he noticed how warm Lasan's body felt against his own, how muscular his arm was, slung across his shoulders. Noticing this, Lasan grinned to himself and thought "Ha, so this young calf seems to take a liking to me, lets see how far this goes!" Lasan looked over Baine and thought to himself, "He is looks just like his father when he was a youthful young Tauren. The classic Bloodhoof good looks." Lasan couldnt help but to invite himself in and pour Baine a drink of Rumsey Rum Black Label he brought with him, to which Baine welcomed. As they talked about the Legion, the sacrifices made on all sides, the heroic adventurers whom they helped delve into the Emerald Nightmare, take down Gul'dan and Elisande at the Nighthold, killed Kil'Jaden and closed the portal at the Tomb of Sargeras, and even travelled to Argus to confront the Titans themselves, they both were looking at each other, talking to each other, with the warmth only friends of many years could have had.

While they were talking however, Lasan, who noticed how appropriate and confident Baine did in his chieftan's feathered headdress and matching harness - how his brown fur did not conceal at all how cut his muscles were. Although Baine was young, he had youth on his side - he was not a large bull, like his father, but he definitely had a lot more tone than him. His arms were furred brown, while his torso and legs were cream white. His biceps looked like they were sculpted out of marble, with broad, muscular shoulders, which faded into cream white, rounded pecs, with nipples that peaked out at the apex of the rounded muscle. His abs was his crowning feature - 6 well sculpted abs, like they were formed by the Earth Mother herself, flexing when he laughed, with a belly button that was the only other object on that perfect washboard. "Thank the Earth Mother that tauren only did wear a loin harness" thought Lasan. As their conversation ended, Lasan couldnt help himself much longer and said "Baine, perhaps we should cut this conversation here, I must get some rest before our meetings tomorrow, unless you had something else in mind…." giving him a grin as he stood up, pulling Baine into a deep hug, not surprised to feel a hard erection poking his thigh as he did so. Noticing this, Baine quickly withdrew and stammered

"Uh, Lasan, this is not what it seems, I only wished to have a good chat and conversation with yo-"

"It is quite alright Baine, I noticed ever since you stepped off your wyvern a couple hours ago, your youthful vigor and innocence tends to lead to these things happening", said Lasan in a comforting voice. "Tell me, do you have a mate in Thunder Bluff?"

"No of course not yet, my advisors tell me against making such important and ceremonial moves so early, because of my age. Many of the other leaders of the Horde think that I'm just a bounding teenager, not capable of sitting equally at the table with them" confessed Baine. "I'm not even sure if I would the kind of mate of which you speak of"

Lasan patted Baine on the shoulder reassuringly. "Come now Baine, do you feel attracted to me now? It is important for future allied leaders to be honest with each other"

Baine shifted nervously, and looked to his hooves, the innocence on his face showing. "Y-yes, Lasan, I feel that I am. I'm just nervous to come off like this to my future ally, it seems like I'm showing weakness."

Lasan scoffed. "This is not weakness. We tauren are a calm, understanding people. I am happy to indulge you in your pleasures, if you like. It does make for a stronger alliance between our peoples, does it not?"

Baine started to stammer a response "Well uh, if you insist Lasan, bu-" but was cut off by Lasan gently placing his lips upon his, feeling his arms snake under his armpits and across his back, pulling him close - it was his first kiss. "Lasan… that was my first, I ha-havent before uhm"

"Had sex? Are you a virgin and did you like it?"

"Y-yes"

"Then why do you sound so apprehensive? Come Baine, show me how much you want me" Lasan encouraged as he went in for another, his tongue this time invading that of Baine's. Baine moaned as he felt Lasan's tongue playing with his, and started melting into his embrace with Lasan. The larger bull felt Baine finally relax and reached down Baine's round pecs and his 6pack and toyed with the waist of Baine's loin-harness.

"May I?" As Lasan as he teased Baine's lion-harness, only to be met with deep moan of pleasure from Baine. "I'll take that as a yes", replied Lasan as he stuck his palm into the harness, feeling Baine's wet erection, stroking his penis for the first time. At the feeling of the first other person than himself stroke his penis this way, Baine moaned in pure ecstasy. "P-Please", he moaned, as Lasan stroked him off. "Please what?" Lasan replied coyly as his right hand continued rub Baine's manhood under his lion-harness. "Take these off?" Baine nodded. "Strip for me, Baine", said Lasan, and Baine obliged him. He took his headress off, followed by his vest and loincloth, leaving in his cloth briefs, with a very noticable bulge in them. "So how do you usually get off?", asked Lasan. "We-well, I'll show you I guess" answered Baine as he started rubbing his hard bulge, while playing with his nipples, rubbing his abs. "You've got a beautiful body, Baine" said Lasan, hearing this Baine blushed and started flexing and modelling for Lasan in his briefs, showing off his musculature, his abs. Lasan then couldn't stand it anymore. He reached back into Baine's undergarments and grabbed his dick and testicles.

"Y-yes" moaned Baine, and with two hands, Lasan slowly slid Baine's undergarments off, leaving Baine's cut, lean, teenage bull body exposed to the world, with his uncut, rock hard erection standing at full mast. Lasan noticed Baine was uncut, and peeled back his skin and started jacking Baine off, putting his thumb over Baine's dickhead. At this point Baine was completely on board with losing his virginity. He grabbed onto Lasan's shoulders as he was jacked off, moaning in short breaths, and started thrusting into Lasan's hand. Lasan put Baine's headdess back on though, and when Baine asked him why, Lasan responded with "You are the leader of the Bloodhoof Tauren, and you should wear your title proudly. You are the proud and capable leader of your people, and should honour them that way, even when we are about to have sex." Baine swelled with pride, most of it going to his hard, erect cock. Lasan's hand, now covered with Baine's pre, slowly moved up Baines muscular body, and Lasan asked "Have you ever tasted precum before?", as he offered it to Baine. Baine licked up his own pre from Lasan's hand, smeared some over his muzzle and then found his confidence.

"I want to see you now too" said Baine all of a sudden.

"Haha! That's the spirit!" replied Lasan, removing himself from their embrace, Lasan told Baine "If you want it, you gotta open your presents yourself!"

So Baine followed Lasan's directions. He took off Lasan's harness, finding a body much more muscular than his. Lasan was a bit older than Baine, a young adult tauren, but the Highmountain were known for their musculature. Baine then went down on his knees to remove Lasan's loincloth, to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear. So when Baine removed it, Lasan's thick, cut, dick slapped Baine in the face.

"F-fuck" moaned Baine, as he grabbed Lasan's penis and stroked it a few times. Lasan looked at the virgin Bloodhoof leader, completely lost in his lust, on his knees in front of him. One hand was on his penis, the other was stroking himself off, his face was covered in pre, with splotches of it also on his pecs and running down his abs. "You know what to do", said Lasan. "Put it in your mouth". Baine nodded, and with some apprehension stuck his tongue out and licked Lasan's cock, tasting the saltiness of his precum. "Now work your tongue over the head... fuck... and now start bobbing your head over the rest..." moaned Lasan as he took Baine's mouth virginity. Baine was a natural. He got into a steady rhythm quickly, and started stroking his own penis in tempo with his head bobbing. Lasan was about to cum but pulled out of Baine's mouth, a line of pre still connecting his dick to Baine's mouth. "Its time I returned the favour".

"Have you ever had this done to you"? Asked Lasan as he slowly knelt down and but Baine's uncut dickhead into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, tasting the salty precum at its tip. "N-no, but I do use my hands", replied Baine. "A leader needs to take his time off". Baine started panting hard, closing his eyes, and experiencing his first blowjob, he couldnt help himself for very long. Lasan's long tongue would ascend his shaft and bob atop his leaking cock, peeling back the foreskin to pleasure the hidden mushroom tip, while Lasan's hands would roll his orbs underneath, using his fingers to play with his testicles while his mouth would repeat those actions on his youthful bullhood. Baine had never felt such a feeling before - colour exploded in his closed eyes before him, he would se stars, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he was panting the whole time - his pecs heaving with every breath, his abs flexing and relaxing as he moaned and panted Lasan's name.

"Aa-aahhh! Lasan, I'm cumming!" screamed Baine, as he sent 5 shots of young, virile, creamy Bloodhoof sperm into Lasan's mouth without much warning, hitting Lasan in the cheek with the first few shots, and painting the larger bull's chest and abs with sperm, watching it run down the Highmountain's muscular body.

Lasan moaned as Baine shot his seed into his face, "Ahh, Baine, has anyone taught you manners? You should give me some warning next time". Baine looked sheepishly at Lasan. It was Baine's first time, so Lasan decided to forgive him. "But", Lasan said, "for doing that we are going to do a bit more", as he slowly led Baine to the bed, placing Baine on his back and lifting his muscular legs over his shoulders, exposing his virgin hole. Lasan couldnt help but to get hard seeing Baine's youthful, muscular body, spread out in front of him, hole exposed. His softening cock laying on his 6pack, oozing out sperm and defacing its beautiful natural contours.

"Are you ready?" said Lasan, teasing his hole with his cut, mushroom headed cock. Baine could only moan a yes in response as he slowly got hard again, stroking his own penis. Lasan slowly penetrated the Bloodhoof leader. As Lasan's mushroom head penetrated Baine's virgin hole for the first time, the Bloodhoof leader moaned in pain, but adjusted to his size. The Tauren are a proud and tenacious people, his father often told him, and even now, Baine thought to himself, should be a time where I demonstrate that. Lasan quickly hilted himself inside Baine, with Baines large orbs smacking against his pelvis. Baine started stroking himself off, one hand pumping his cock, the other going back to tweak his pleasure spots, his 6pack and his round pecs. Lasan began thrusting into Baine with a slow and sensual rhythm, his cock finding Baines prostate quickly. Baine began moaning Lasan's name like a mantra, his rocking body creaking the bed, ruffling the feathers of his royal headdress, but he didnt care. This primal act of mating, having Lasan, the leader of an allied tribe entering him for the first time - taking his virginity, pleasuring him like no one had ever before, was the best feeling the young tauren ever had.

However, after a while, Lasan pulled out of Baine. Baine looked confused, but Lasan simply flipped him over, and said "Lets see how you take my cock worgen-style", as he flipped Baine over. Baine's back was just as muscular as his torso. Baine grabbed a pillow and spread his legs again, his hole wide open for Lasan. Lasan took his time, pulling Baine's penis down under him and stroking it. "S-stop teasing, I need you IN ME", roared Baine, and without any more hesitation, Lasan hooked his muscular arms underneath Baine's armipts, laid his bigger body on top of the smaller bull, put his head on Baine's shoulder and started thrusting into Baine. Baine screamed again in pleasure as he worgen-style virginity was taken, and Lasan reached one of his hands and started pumping Baine's cock. Baine was seeing stars at this point. he drooled into the pillow he was hugging as Lasan thrusted into his hole, he loved the feeling of Lasan's bigger, more muscular body on top of him, and controlling him, and giving him so much pleasure. Between breaths, Lasan asked Baine, "I wanna see you cum", to which Baine replied, "my abs... I-I w-want to cum on them", so Lasan flipped him over again, and smiled at Baine. Baine now was a mess, his headdress all ruffled, precum everywhere, his abs and pecs covered with Lasan and his own pre, heaving with each panting breath he took. His rock hard dick flopped on his six pack, as Lasan resumed fucking Baine, this time stroking Baine's cock as well, tracing the many veins on his Bloodhoof penis. Baine was in ecstacy. He never knew that coming to Highmountain was such a good idea. The Highmountain tauren, the race that he envied for their power, their strength, one of their leaders was now fucking into him, taking his virginity.

Thinking this, he felt a second orgasm bubbling within his large balls. "L-Lasan! Ah-a-ah, I-I'm go-onna c-c-cumm a-aga-" was all he got out before a second orgasm exploded from his erect cock, with the first couple shots shooting far into his face, some even hitting his Bloodhoof royal headdress. The second stream of tauren cum stained his beautiful cream body, clinging on to his pecs like silk, painting dots all over his rock hard 6pack, the last remaining shots going over his hand. Feeling Baine cum, Lasan also came with a roar, taking the Bloodhoof's virginity and filling him up with Highmountain cum, pulling out and shooting his last couple streams onto Baine's still hard penis and balls.

"Wo-ow", panted Baine, completely out of breath from his first time. Baine licked is cum covered hand and smeared the cum around his body, touching his face and collapsing on the bed. "That was something else, Lasan."

Lasan licked his cum off of Baine's now experienced hole, and off his hard abs and climbed over and lay on the cum covered Baine, smearing cum over his own body, and kissed Baine - swapping the leaders' cum in their mouths. "I think this alliance with the Horde will go very well."


End file.
